Sonic & Bill Cosby's Secret Love
by THEARTIST321
Summary: Sonic and Bill Cosby are the definition of love... they will willingly die for one another... they are a beautiful couple... but what happens when death, drugs, and domestic abuse come between them? Find out in... "Sonic & Bill Cosby's Secret Love"
One morning, bill cosby was mowing his lawn when sonic ran up to him and said…

"Ayy do u want to go smoke weeds in the alleyway with me/" said sonic.

"Sure dude give me a time and place?" said bill. Sonic left bill there alone in his house… in the dark alone…

Bill then met sonoic at the store and they bought a bunch of weed that they smoked in front of children that day. Sonic then turned to Bill amnd said…

"Hey bill. Cosby do you think that its alright to date coworkers?" said sonic.

"Only as long as there blue and speedy" said Bill. Cosby. A wave of euphoric sped throughout sonics little blue hedgegog body… he said…

"Bill… Cosby… I love you more than the moon loves the sky… I love you more than i love seinfeld… I love you more than my dad says he does when he beats me with a stick… I love you bill cosbt… you are my life okay…," said sonic. Bill Cosby paused… and looked deep into sonics eyes and said...

"Sonic… Sonic unleashed is muy favorite sonic game but now that your here i know that i love you more than myself sonic…" said Bill Cosby. Sonic held Bill in his arms and kissed him tenderly on the nostril.

"I shall love you every day" said sonic.

"I Know…" said Bill… "I Know…"...

Bill Cobsy died of an aneurysm 3 seconds later…

Sonic held Bill's shriveled corpse in his arms and whispered into his ear and said…

"Bill to yuo i gave my life… my soul… my heart… my love… my deepest admiration… my most loving tender kisses… Bill why have you left me… my sweet chocolate angel… you will be missed… you will be lobved by me and all of the children forever because ghost dad was my favorite movie of yours and i love you… Bill… Cbobsy…

Sonic took Bill to sonics house and brought Bill to sonics backyard…

"You have departed too soon my sweet prince... " Sonic gently kissed bills forehead. Goodbye.

Sonic picked up Billc obsy and threw him into the fire like a true jedi funeral because bill is a jedi. The first black jedi too. He had a purple lightsaber that he carried around and killed terroristsw with. Bills body bruned like a piece of paper on a hot summers day and he said that it was good and sonic went to bed.

That Night Sonic Dreamed Of Bill…

"What! Who is that! WHo is ther!?" said sonuc.

"It is me… Bill Cosby... " Said BIll cosby…

"Bill… I… I thought you were died?" said sonic.

"I am but i am your ghost dad and i will not beat you like your real dad does okay." said bill.

"Oh THATS A RELIEF?" said sonic!

"I love you sonic… I wish that I could be with youu forecer… and ever and ever…" said bill.

"Same". Said Sonic.

Sonic walked over to bill and gave him and hug and a delicate kiss on the lips…

"We still have tonight together…" said sonic.

"Okay said Bill".

"I… I… love you more than my dad because my dad is not cool." said Soinic.

"YOu are my blue dad." said bill.

"You are my chocolate ghost dad…" said sonic.

"I have somthing to show you…" said Bill Cosdy

"What is it!" said sonicv.

"Ill show you." said Bill Cosby. Bill turned around to reveal Fat Albert cosplaying as Big the cat…

"Hello fat albert cosplaying as big the cat." said sonic.

"Hey hey hey?!" said Fat Ablert cosplaying as big the cat.

"I love you you, fat albert cosplaying as big the cat… but not as much as my chocolate ghost dad… im afraid…" said sonic. Bill smiled at sonic and fat albert cosplayning as big gthe cat.

"Im afraid that i must go, my children…" said chocolate ghost dad bill cobsy.

"NO! DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME! YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU CHOCOLATE JEDI GHOST DAD BILL COSVY YOU!" SAID SONIC.

"Goodbye…" said chocolate jedi ghost dad bill cosby.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!?" said sonics. Chocolate jedi ghost dad bill cosby flew away into the night leaving Sonic and fat albert cosplaying as big the cat alone together in the dark together alone with one another. How sad… Sonic woke up form his dream and fat albert cosplaying as big the cat wasnt there anymore just like Bill Clobsy. Sonic cried. Sonics dad came into the room and said…

"Stop crying you bitch!" said dad. Sonics dad hit sonic with his belt. Sonic cries alone...

THE END


End file.
